vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yveltal
|-|Yveltal= |-|Shiny Yveltal= Summary Yveltal (Japanese: イベルタル Iberutaru) is a Dark/Flying Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon Y. It is Xerneas's counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Yveltal Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon X and Y) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely several centries old at least. Classification: Destruction Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Avatar of Death and Destruction, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Life Draining, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Mid-Low Regeneration, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Duplication, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Aura, immunity to anything related to psychic activity, Resistance to Ghost, Grass and Dark Type moves. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was being used by Lysandre to power AZ's Ultimate Weapon) Speed: '''At least '''Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher (Comparable to Zygarde) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked attacks from Xerneas) Stamina: Likely very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown likely high. Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, Fairy, and Ice Type moves. Dark Aura can be reversed if a fighter has the ability Aura Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Aura: Yveltal can increase the damage dealt by Dark Type attacks in battle. * Shadow Ball: Yveltal fires off a black and purple ball of shadowy energy. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. * Hyper Beam: Yveltal fires off a black and purple destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon Yveltal appears to lack the need to recharge afterwards. * Oblivion Wing: Yveltal's signature move. Yveltal's underside begins to glow and it creates a transparent red sphere of energy which it then fires off as a beam. It restores Yveltal's health by 75% of the damage dealt. Life forms that touch it die and turn to stone. * Phantom Force: Yveltal vanishes briefly before quickly reappearing and striking the opponent. It also bypasses moves such as Protect, Detect, Spiky Shield, etc and lifts their effects. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize nor will it ever miss. * Psychic: Yveltal uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Hurricane: Yveltal flaps its wings to create a hurricane which is blown in the opponent's direction and may cause confusion. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Dark Pulse: Yveltal fires off a dark pulse of energy which can cause the opponent to flinch. * Razor Wind: Yveltal fires off literal blades of wind at the opponent. It can hit multiple opponents. * Taunt: Yveltal taunts the opponent which forces them to use nothing but offensive attacks. * Roost: Yveltal roosts to heal itself. This leaves Yveltal grounded while it heals. * Snarl: Yveltal lets out a dark damaging snarl which also lowers the opponent's special attack. * Double Team: Yveltal creates illusory copies of itself. This also increases its evasiveness. * Disable: Yveltal disables the last move used by the opponent preventing its use. * Air Slash: Yveltal fires off blades of compressed air at the opponent. It may also cause the opponent to flinch. * Foul Play: Yveltal attacks the opponent using their own physical power against them. * Dragon Rush: Yveltal covers itself in a draconic energy and then rushes the opponent possibly causing them to flinch. * Focus Blast: Yveltal focuses some energy into a sphere which it then fires at the opponent. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. * Sucker Punch: Yveltal sucker punches the opponent before they can attack. It fails if they aren't going to use an offensive move. * Sky Attack: Yveltal coats itself with energy and then charges at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage as well as a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Gallery 1d836da9096933bfff1bc845da076fa9.jpeg 20140118-194837.jpg Yveltal_artwork.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6